


1,000

by Misaya



Series: Strange Midgard Things [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Breathplay, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Intersex Loki, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stockings, but slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Loki and Thor's millennial anniversary, the Jotunheimr royal court comes to visit. Laufey is unperturbed by Loki's choice of gender, Odin is willing to give the frost giants the benefit of the doubt, and Loki wears a corset. Because Darcy said it would be good. </p><p>And Darcy was right, as it turns out.</p><p>Thor/Loki PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1,000

**Author's Note:**

> Written to: [She's Got You High - Mumm-Ra](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9I_cV8VcaVQ). 
> 
> Oh my God I am so confused, I guess in Norse mythology Laufey is supposed to be Loki's mother and not his father but Marvel law dictates Laufey is a man and the King of Jotunheimr and I am so confused what the - Never mind. Just read this. 
> 
> Enjoy.  
> Misaya

 

"How many years did you say you've been together?" Pepper asked kindly as she patted Tony's back. Upon hearing that Loki and Thor's  anniversary was quick on the horizon, the billionaire had congratulated Thor heartily and asked him how many years it would be this year. Thor had replied, and Tony, who had been drinking some chlorophyll, had apparently swallowed the wrong way and was now frantically coughing and pounding himself on the chest; the palladium reactor made a rather frighteningly worrisome tinny sound, but nobody seemed worried about it. 

"One thousand years, by the next moon," Thor announced proudly. "A whole millennium. From what I understand, you Midgardians take great delight and pride in managing romances for evenly numbered lengths of time." 

Tony coughed and hacked away, gasping for air. Pepper smiled at Thor. "Yes, Thor," she agreed. "We do enjoy having celebrations for anniversaries like the first, fifth, tenth, and so on and so forth." At Thor's amused look, she rolled her eyes and added, "Obviously, those times are just blinks of an eye for Loki and yourself, but to us," - here she indicated Tony, who had started pounding the table with a fist, much to Jarvis's dismay - "it is a really big deal."

"Of course, Lady Pepper," Thor said, nodding graciously. "The Man of Iron is perhaps not the most docile and easy going of mates." 

Pepper could only laugh and agree. 

* * *

Darcy was literally the most unhelpful of people. Loki was well aware that many Midgardians were useless sacks of flesh and water, but this one in particular was beyond insufferable. As he glared at her in the tri-fold mirror for the seventeenth time that minute, he desperately wished a plague upon her house. And Jane's, for that matter. A plague upon both their houses. Ever since Thor had introduced Loki to Hamlet and other assorted works of Shakespeare, Loki had rather enjoyed reading his plays and sonnets. They were quite clever. 

But unfortunately, Thor might get rather angry if Loki were to truly wish an angry swarm of locusts and mixed pestilences upon Jane's and Darcy's places of residence. And that really would not do, not with their millennial anniversary coming up. 

So Loki had had to settle for glaring viciously at Darcy in the mirror while she pranced around him like a toy monkey and yapped at him about clothing. 

It was when she held up the padded corset that Loki finally drew the line. He'd suffered countless grievances up to that point: he'd worn the yellow suit jacket that had looked positively hideous with his skin, made him look jaundiced and malnourished; he'd tried on the far too tight black leather jeans that had cut off the circulation to his thighs and had almost ripped in his frantic struggle to get them off three seconds after putting them on; he'd even let the woman tie his hair up in a loose braid that was wriggling its way down between his shoulder blades and nine skies did he need a haircut this was ridiculous. 

But the corset? No. Definitely not. Nope. 

Although it did have a fantastic colour, a deep green that would really go very well with his eyes...

No. No. No corset. No. No, sir. 

"Thor will love it!" Darcy snapped at him as she shoved the thing into his hands. The soft silk that covered the steel boning underneath was really rather exquisite, Loki thought as he pinched a bit between his fingers. And the white lace trim on the edges had the most lovely, delicate pattern...

And then Darcy was standing in the corner of the fitting stall, tapping her foot impatiently against the carpet. "Well?" she asked, snapping her bubblegum at him. "I'm waiting. Very patiently, I might add," even though this wasn't true at all. 

"This is not what Midgardians do on anniversaries," Loki hissed at her as he held up the corset and looked at it haplessly. There were so many strings, where were they supposed to go? He didn't suppose this came with a list of instructions, and he was far too proud to ask Darcy for help. 

"How would you know?" Darcy asked, arching an eyebrow at him in the mirror. "You're not a 'Midgardian,' you made that very clear." She smirked at his predicament as he turned the corset over and over in his hands, clearly at a loss for what to do. "Aww, is the big, bad Asgardian god having trouble putting on his wittle shirt?" she mocked, and Loki wished for nothing more than to claw her eyes out. Slowly and painfully. 

"I am going to demolish you," he snarled under his breath, and Darcy only laughed at him before stepping up and taking the corset from his hands. 

"Well, after you and Thor have anniversary sex, maybe you'll think a bit differently about demolishing me, hmm?" she said with a grin. She instructed Loki to hold his arms out to his sides, felt his biceps, tutted. "You know, you ought to eat more. How come Thor's so muscly and you're so...I dunno, stickish?" 

Loki spluttered as she drew the steel boning tight around his ribs and began to draw the strings through the loopholes where the sides of the corset met around his back. "Stickish?" he squawked, and he prayed that Heimdall wasn't watching this (Heimdall was, as a matter of fact, and was briefly wondering where the young generation was headed these days). "I am not stickish! I have never known hunger in my life, unlike many children here on Midgard seem to if they are not exposed to overindulgences and grow fat like boars ripe for the feast." 

Darcy gave a particularly harsh tug as she knotted the silk strings, and Loki felt the air leave him in a whoosh of breath. "Does it have to be so tight?" he complained, his hands patting at the new curves of his waist. He would never admit this to anyone, least of all Darcy, but the corset did look rather good on him. 

"Yes, of course it has to be tight," Darcy said, rolling her eyes at him in the mirror like it was the most basic knowledge in the world. "It's so you have shape, stick man." 

Loki tried to control himself, really he did, but the magic sparked up through his fingers and danced along the steel boning of the corset strapped tight against his ribs, and Darcy pulled her fingers away just in time to avoid getting shocked. When Loki just stared at her in a mixture of surprise and indignation, she shrugged. 

"You had that look about you," she explained. "You know, the look boys do when they're about to smack you for taking their favourite toy or whatever. I have a few brothers, you know." 

And Loki had always imagined Darcy as a soulless, feckless character, but clearly Midgardians were full of surprises. 

"Would it help if I were a girl?" he asked, his voice coming out a bit high and breathy from lack of sufficient air. 

"Excuse me?" Darcy asked, confused. 

Loki sighed in exasperation. "Would it be easier for me to breathe if I were a girl?" 

Darcy just continued to stare at him. "I...I suppose?" she said in true bewilderment, and normally Loki would have considered this a testament to her stupidity but this was far from a normal situation. "But you're not a girl, so I don't see how this is relevant and oh my GOD WHAT IS THAT -" 

Loki, fed up with her babbling, had channeled a bit of magic into changing his body structure. Right before Darcy's half-horrified, half-curious eyes, his waist cinched in of its own accord, the long, angular planes of his body softened and curved, and - ah yes, there was the matter of his chest. The satin strings squeaked in protest, and Loki reached behind himself to tug them out of their tiny metal confines, since Darcy was standing shell-shocked beside him and being of absolutely no use. 

He tugged the corset off fully before allowing his chest to expand, the nipples becoming a bit wider, a bit softer, a bit pinker as his breasts filled out. Once the transformation was complete, Loki looked around and smiled triumphantly at Darcy, who was just gaping at him. 

"You - I - but you..." Darcy flapped words at him like a dying fish, and he wrinkled his nose in irritation. Midgardians truly were a stupid race, he reflected. 

"If you wouldn't mind, I believe I'll need something with a larger cup selection," Loki said, indicating the flatness of the corset front. "And more padding." 

Darcy held her hands up to her own chest, then suddenly reached out and cupped Loki's breasts in her hands. Loki frowned at her before reaching up and removing the offending touch; Darcy drew her hands back to herself and stared at her palms as if in disbelief. 

"I assure you, they are very real," Loki said as he looked at himself critically in the mirror and prodded at his Adam's apple, which receded obediently and left him with a smooth column of neck. As for the hair...well, he wasn't a fan of long hair, but he supposed it would be alright if only for a few weeks...

"You have boobs," Darcy burst out, and Loki rolled his eyes before summoning a clone to go fetch another corset for him. 

* * *

The days leading up to Thor and Loki's millennial anniversary were celebrated by all Asgardians and jötnar alike, and for those few days, the two realms were at an uneasy peace. Fair, blonde Asgardian toddlers tottered around the gardens of Idunn holding the hands of taller, blue-skinned frost giants, both types of children babbling happily and talking in secret languages amongst themselves. 

Even Laufey and the Jotunheimr royal court had come to visit Asgard for the week, complaining the instant they stepped off the Bifrost about the heat and the smallness of the people. Loki stood to the side of the Rainbow Bridge, his fingers wrapped around Thor's, as Laufey made his rounds of air kisses and bows and, in Odin's case, a firm handshake and a vaguely whispered threat. 

"Ah, Loki, my son," Laufey boomed. Bending down and taking a closer look at Loki, Laufey coughed and amended, "My daughter. You were always a rather talented sorceror. Sorceress." 

"And you," Laufey turned to Thor and looked down the blue ridge of his nose at him. "You lascivious whelp." 

It was no secret that Laufey openly despised Thor. While Loki had been the smallest and weakest of Laufey's children, he had certainly been the most attractive, and Laufey had had great plans for the boy/girl. He'd been planning something particularly devastating regarding Midgardian British heritage and blue-skinned monarchs ruling over the British Empire, but that had been before Thor had swooped in as easy as you please and stolen Loki's purity from right under his nose. It had also been before the vast reaches of the British Empire had fallen apart, but Laufey chose not to think about how Thor might possibly have saved him some great embarrassment further down the line. 

"King Laufey," Thor said, with a stiff nod. Thor, for his part, chose not to believe that he'd done anything wrong - Loki had asked for it, after all, quite eloquently. And if he'd been ill with heat, as Loki was wont to remind him whenever he was particularly irritated with him, Thor also chose not to listen to those particular tirades. 

Laufey sneered at him, and Thor bared his teeth in unspoken challenge. Loki sighed, dropped Thor's hand, and fiddled with the bun he'd put his long hair into that morning. It was going to be a rather long, tedious few days. 

* * *

On the first day of their visit, Laufey almost took out Odin's other eye in some botched archery attempt. Loki had had to run out from his bath without a brassiere to placate his raging father(s), and Thor was absolutely no help, staring appreciatively at Loki's jiggling chest underneath his linen chemise. 

Laufey, for his part, tried to convince Loki that there had been a rather strong breeze. And Odin smiled drunkenly at Loki's chest, asked him what a fair maiden like himself was doing outside so late at night, and Frigga promptly pulled him away by the ear. 

* * *

On the second day of their visit, Odin had absolutely no recollection of the attempt against his remaining eye and invited Laufey to drink with him at the high table. 

Laufey obliged, and got drunk after only three cups of ale.

Not long after that, the two kings were arm in arm, singing wildly about their conquests and the women they'd bedded. 

Thor was ready to join in, but Loki shot him a glare across the table, shook his chest vigorously at him, and Thor looked suitably ashamed and quietly asked the serving girls for another slice of cake. 

For Loki, of course. 

* * *

On the third day of their visit, Laufey drew Loki aside and asked him to take a walk together. On their stroll through the lower avenues of Asgard, Laufey turned to his son abruptly. 

"Loki, my...daughter," he said. "He is not mistreating you, is he?" 

Loki paused, arched a thin eyebrow at his father, who looked truly worried. "Mistreating me?" 

"He does not hit you? He is kind to you, yes? Tell me if he is not, my child, and I will sew his breeches shut permanently." Laufey had a particularly murderous look in his eye as he said this, and Loki wondered if this was because of a vicious hangover or a genuine concern over his well-being. And he thought about the spankings Thor was kind enough to give him every other week, and decided definitely not to tell his father about that. 

"Thor is very good to me, Father," he said. "I truly enjoy his company, and am grateful for the memories the millennium has given us both." 

"That is good," Laufey mused, looking out across the sea. "I am happy for both of you. But mostly for you." 

Loki smiled as his father patted his head awkwardly. "Thank you, Father," he said quietly. "That is very kind." 

After a moment of silence, Laufey looked down again. "It would suit you to tell me why you have chosen to take on a female form for the occasion." 

"Ah..." Loki thought of the corset sitting, neatly folded, in his lower dresser drawer back in his chambers. "A Midgardian woman I am acquainted with has told me of some sexual deviances that her people are fond of. A millennium is a rather long time to keep repeating the same thing, wouldn't you agree, Father?" 

And Laufey absolutely chose not to believe that his son was anything less than pure, and began to draw plans for Loki's imminent conquering of China. 

* * *

The actual date of the millennial anniversary was one of joy and copious amounts of mead and absolute chaos. Seated at the high table, with the corset digging into his ribs underneath his green cloak, Loki watched in amusement as a jötunn child screamed unintelligibly at an Asgardian toddler, who was clutching a miniature hammer and banging at everything in sight - which, in this case, had apparently included the frost child's fingers. The toddler looked completely unapologetic, and Loki was reminded of himself and Thor at a young age. 

Looking at the man beside him, his hammer resting calmly at his feet, Loki was once again amazed by how much time had passed. A millennium of stupidity, of shenanigans, of escapades, and Thor showed no signs of interest in anyone else. It was truly amazing, Loki thought to himself as he watched Thor toss down another cup of mead and shout for "Another!"  

He'd even gotten Thor to read one more book this millennium than he had had in any other millennium in his life. Which would make the total at one. Granted, it was a book of Midgardian fairy tales that were completely devoid of killing and pillaging, and so were incredibly unexciting, but Thor had seemed to enjoy them...

"To Loki and Thor!" Odin cried from his seat two places down. He was already in his cups, teary eyed and red faced as he sloshed ale all over himself. Beside him, Frigga had buried her face in her hands in exasperation, and Laufey was shoveling an alarming amount of cake into his mouth. 

"To Loki and Thor!" the hall echoed back at them, glasses and goblets and sippy cups raised high in celebration. Loki took a deep breath, wincing as the steel boning of the corset dug into his rib cage, somehow managed to twist his face into a smile, and raised his glass. 

* * *

Fourteen slices of pound cake later, Loki was ready to rip the corset off himself. But that would have ruined the whole thing, and Thor /had/ put up with him for a millennium like this, so Loki was feeling a little bit obliging. 

He took Thor's hand and placed it on his waist while the rest of the diners were preoccupied with watching Laufey lick his way through a pile of pure sugar. (Loki hadn't gotten his sweet tooth spontaneously, but nine skies Laufey sure knew how to use his tongue.) 

Thor turned to him in curiosity, his fingers tightening against the steel ones wrapped around Loki's waist. "What is that, brother?" he asked, confused. "Have you become a crab? Are you molting?" 

Loki stared at him. "Have I what?" 

"A crab, brother. An eight-legged creature with great pincers to snap at your feet on the beaches of sand," Thor explained patiently. "They have hard shells." 

"What? No. Absolutely not, don't be ridiculous," Loki hissed, rolling his eyes. And fully aware that Thor was completely hopeless when it came to innuendo and seduction, Loki leaned over in his chair and whispered in Thor's ear, "I'm wearing a corset." 

A great cheer went up as Laufey did something rather acrobatic with his mouth that Loki would rather forget witnessing. Thor stood up, and without even taking leave of Odin and the rest of the royal court, grasped Loki by the wrist and dragged him out of the room. 

* * *

Thor sat down heavily on the bed, placed his hands on top of his thighs, and looked at Loki expectantly. 

"I would have you undress me," Loki explained. "It only seems fair, after I have already gone through the trouble of dressing myself." 

Thor was only too willing to oblige, and beckoned Loki over. Loki settled over him, his knees sinking slightly into the soft mattress on either side of Thor's legs. Thor smiled happily up at him before moving his hands up to Loki's collarbone and loosening the cloak from its fine silver chain. The material slid off Loki's shoulders with a soft rustle of satin and silk, and Thor took a moment to gaze appreciatively at the creamy skin and green silk and lace and curves that the new view offered him. 

He laid his hands on the dramatic flares of Loki's waist ensconced in the corset, rubbing his thumbs along the steel encased in the soft material. "Pretty," Thor murmured as he ran his hands up and down Loki's sides. Loki smiled softly and draped his arms about Thor's neck as Thor's hands traveled to the small of his back and began picking at the silky knots that held the corset together. 

Thor loosened the strings a bit, and Loki sighed in relief - it had been getting rather hard to breathe and all that cake certainly wasn't helping. Loki waited patiently for his brother to continue untying him, but Thor merely rolled the strings around his fingers and Loki looked at him in confusion. 

"Can you leave this on?" Thor asked hopefully. "I like it very much, I would have you in it." 

Loki was about to protest, it was squeezing him rather dreadfully, but Thor then added, "And it has been a millennium of incessant requests and turning my hair into snakes."

When Loki only pouted, Thor smiled triumphantly. "I knew you would see the sense in it, sweetest brother." 

Thor stroked his thumbs over the tops of Loki's breasts, laying kisses where his fingers had fallen only seconds before. A soft flush danced across Loki's chest and face, and Thor was itching to rip off the corset and toss it unceremoniously off to the side, but Loki did look oh so pretty like this, sipping delicately at the air and trying not to whimper so much. Thor lavished kisses to his brother's torso over the fine material of the corset, and Loki gasped, his head swimming, at the heat of Thor's mouth he could feel through the layers of silk and steel and satin. 

Thor rested his hands on Loki's hips, gazing at the pair of white, lacy panties Loki had decided would be appropriate for the evening. He ran a thumb down the center, reveling in the shudder that ran up Loki's spine and smiling at the small amount of damp on his fingerpad. A small patch had started to darken in the centre of Loki's panties; without warning, Thor placed the heel of his hand against the soft mound and pressed up roughly. Loki cried out, a high, quavering sound, and ground his hips down desperately against Thor's hand, eager for more friction.

Thor left Loki panting wantonly, his hips still swiveling in tiny circles, and smoothed his hands down the outside of Loki's slender thighs. They were encased in thin, black stockings, all the way to his feet, and Thor loved the feel of all that silk over the delicate lines of muscle underneath, it felt exquisite, and he wondered how those silky feet would feel pressing into the small of his back or how the soft insides of Loki's knees would feel hitched over his shoulders. 

"Do you like them?" Loki asked, smiling at Thor. 

"Of course, fairest," Thor replied with a grin of his own. "I love anything that you wear, but this ensemble in particular is very, very enticing." 

"Yes," Loki agreed, reaching down and rubbing his palm over the prominent bulge in Thor's trousers. "It would appear you find that to be so. Darcy assured me you would like it; had you not, I fear she may have befallen some tragic incident." 

Thor smiled at Loki's empty threat, and leaned forwards to kiss him. 

* * *

Thor watched in delight as Loki peeled off his panties, the silk slipping down one creamy thigh at a time, and tossed them off the side of the bed to join his green cloak and the rest of Thor's clothing. Loki had clearly taken the time to shave, everywhere, and Thor reached out and traced an inquisitive finger over the soft, hairless mound, causing a shiver to run up Loki's spine. 

"You have a very steady hand, brother," Thor informed him, now tracing the soft lips, which returned his fingers' kisses with damp ones of their own. Loki squirmed, the blush bright across his cheekbones. 

Suddenly, Thor flipped them over so that he was kneeling over Loki, his arms on either side of Loki's head. His brother looked somewhat surprised at the sudden shift, but his questioning gaze dissolved into pleasure as Thor dipped his hand down between Loki's thighs and stroked. 

"Thor," Loki gasped as Thor rubbed soft circles around his warm, wet entrance. "Higher." 

Thor was nothing if not a selfless lover, and slipped down Loki's body easily to rest his head between Loki's legs. Loki looked down at him, his eyes glazed with want and lust, and Thor threw one of Loki's legs over his back, marveling in the soft feeling of silk rustling against his skin. 

He pressed a kiss to Loki's cunt, tasting and licking as Loki whimpered breathlessly and squirmed and spread slick heat across his lips and cheeks and tongue. Loki's long fingers tangled themselves into Thor's hair and tugged, trying to get him higher still, and Thor smiled and bit a kiss into both of Loki's inner thighs. 

Thor rested a hand on Loki's lower abdomen, the other carefully spreading Loki's folds with a couple of fingers to reveal the sensitive button above. And Thor had been with plenty of women, yes, but Loki appeared to be the perfect specimen of femininity, his folds soft and rosy and pink, his clit bashful and shy and oh so sensitive...

Thor bent his head down and tentatively pressed a kiss to Loki's clit, and Loki jumped, his heel digging into Thor's back as he gasped in delight. "Again," he demanded, his hand in Thor's hair pressing down. 

Thor laughed against Loki's skin, and continued. He rolled his tongue over the firm bud, reveling in the soft cries and whimpers Loki let out, fluttered his tongue against it, massaged it in rough counterclockwise circles, wrapped his lips around it and sucked...

"Thor," Loki sobbed, his hips rotating in counterpoint to Thor's ministrations. Thor looked up. Loki's hands had long since left Thor's hair and were now fisted in the pillows and sheets next to Loki's head. His face was flushed, and his mouth was swollen and puffy from biting. His long, dark hair had fallen out of its braid as he'd thrashed his head around, and was spread out around him on the bed, sticking to his skin with sweat and heat and need. 

He was a lovely picture, and Thor privately congratulated himself for stealing him away from Laufey's demented plans all those years ago. It would have been such a waste...

Loki kicked him, frowning down at him. "I didn't mean for you to stop," he whimpered, and Thor smiled and pressed a tiny kiss down to the very tip of Loki's clit. 

His hands held Loki's thighs wide apart, stroking across the muscle underneath the creamy skin, and Loki wailed as Thor pressed his tongue up, hard, against him, licking up wildly and roughly, with no sense of rhythm. The wire was tightening quickly inside him, the pleasure boiling in his abdomen, ready to be let loose, and he couldn't breathe, really he couldn't, and his screams and shouts came out as diluted sobs and moans instead. 

And it is over when Thor presses two thick fingers into his passage, curling them upwards in a come hither motion and massaging against the spongy flesh inside, the place that has Loki seeing starbursts behind his closed eyelids. Loki's entire body tenses, his torso held in place by the steel boning of the corset, and from somewhere far away he can feel Thor's breath against his skin...

Loki seizes violently, clamping down around Thor's fingers, his body contracting wildly against them as he spreads sweet heat across Thor's mouth and beard. His body instinctively, desperately tries to close his thighs, but Thor is having none of that, and his muscles strain against Thor's firm hold as his hips arch and buck, in full display. 

Once he finally manages to catch his breath - and even then, he still feels rather squeezed - Loki cracks open an eye to look at Thor, who smiles as innocently back at him as he can with his beard sopping with Loki's fluids. 

"You are eerily good at that," Loki said, privately cursing all the women Thor had bedded in the past. "It was most excellent, and we should consider doing it more often." 

Thor smiled happily and nodded obligingly. "But of course, my sweet. As many times as you would wish it." He looked down at his cock, aching with need. "Ah...but at the present moment, I would wish to have you, if it's all the same to you." 

Loki nodded. "As you will," he said, sitting up and brushing sweaty strands of hair away from his face. He held out his hands to Thor, who took them in his own and crawled forwards so their faces were close together. Thor pressed a kiss to Loki's mouth, and Loki tasted himself, thick and heavy on Thor's tongue. 

Thor rested his hand on the curve of Loki's waist, stroking gently with his thumb as he bit little love bites into the slender column of Loki's neck. The skin reddened, and Loki was well aware there would be some bruises in the morning, and wondered how he was going to tell Laufey that it was alright, he had perfectly enjoyed them...or maybe that there was an infestation of vampire bats in the west wing, that might be more easily accepted...

Thor flipped Loki over so he was on his hands and knees, and placed one hand on Loki's hip and tangled the other in the corset strings. "Loki, fairest, if I am hurting you in any way," he began.

Loki interrupted him."I will kick you off me and sew your breeches shut," Loki said, rolling his eyes. "I will let you know. Trust me." 

Loki didn't have to look back to know that Thor had that stupid smile on his face again, the one he got when he was utterly content or when he was about to get something he'd wanted for a while. "As you say, brother." 

* * *

Nine skies, Loki thought to himself. Perhaps Darcy was on to something after all. 

Thor thrust into him, every movement rough and deep and delicious; with every thrust, Thor gripped the corset strings tightly in his hands and tugged and yanked and pulled, driving the breath out of Loki's chest so Loki was immersed in a constant haze of white and pleasure and I can't breathe but I'm not sure I want to...

"Thor!" he cried out, his voice squeaky and breathless with lack of air. "Please, I'm close," he sobbed, and for a second he wasn't sure Thor heard him, but then his brother reached forward, took a fistful of long dark hair in hand, and pulled his head back right as he yanked the corset strings another time. 

Thor leaned forward, his hips still pounding roughly into Loki at double time, and bit down into the soft skin of Loki's neck right as the corset strings snapped in his firm hold, and Loki couldn't find the air to scream as he came, his entire body convulsing and seizing as stars burst behind his eyes. 

Loki vaguely felt Thor spread warm heat and buck into him before he collapsed onto the bed. 

* * *

When he woke up a few minutes later, Thor had already taken the liberty of removing the corset and the stockings, and Loki revels in his newfound ability to breathe. 

Thor cradled him in his arms gently, soothing the bruises on Loki's neck with soft, long laves of his tongue, and Loki smiled sleepily and brushed his hair away from his neck to allow for better access. 

"Loki, my sweet," Thor asked after a while. "Are you awake?" 

"Hm," Loki mumbled, not opening his eyes. "What?" 

"Will we have babies from this?" Thor wanted to know. "You said you could get pregnant like this." His fingers brushed a nipple, which peaked almost instantly, and Loki firmly calmed the small ribbon of arousal worming through his belly. 

"I'm not sure," Loki said truthfully. "Maybe, maybe not. I guess we'll have to wait and see. If you really want children, it would be best to copulate during my time of heat. It is guaranteed, then." 

"Ah, of course," Thor mused, twirling a strand of Loki's long hair around his fingers and staring off into the distance and thinking. 

* * *

Loki, for his part, chooses to ignore it when Thor purchases several sets of calendars and marks a certain week in bold, bright red. 


End file.
